Destiny
by namikazeNatsumi
Summary: What if you're meant to be with someone else? Someone you never thought possible? What if that someone also happens to land in your bed after a drunken night? Rated T for slight sexual content


Chapter 1

If there was one person Uchiha Sasuke disliked, it was _her._ She was everything he wasn't, she never sucked up to him, she even refuted him on every occasion, unlike the many girls (and the occasional boys) that drooled over him like he was sex on legs, well he technically was sex on legs, really. His unblemished pale ivory skin, shiny raven hair that defied gravity by sticking up at the back in a 'duck-butt' style only he could sexily pull off and his bottomless pit dark eyes, not to mention his drool-worthy muscular lean body. He was practically a walking wet dream. Anyway, back to the story, _she_, unlike all others he's met, had an aura of confidence that could well match his. _She _never stood down to what she believed in, even when it meant going against his word, which in his circumstance was absolutely ridiculous. He was an Uchiha for God's sakes. Uchiha' s always get what they wanted, and no one would dare go against them.

For this very reason was exactly why Uchiha Sasuke absolutely hated her. He hated the way she would go against his every word. He hated the way she brushed off his death glares as if it was nothing. He hated the fact that she could break through his cold emotionless mask. He hated the fact that she could get under his skin so easily. He hated the way her beautifully long blonde hair would sway with every movement. He hated how her deep azure eyes could see right through his very core. He hated how she reminded him of his long lost first love. And he absolutely hated the fact that he fell in love with said blonde.

Currently, he is contemplating on adding to the list of the things he hated. He hated the fact that he took advantage of her while she was drunk off her ass. He hated the fact that despite the fact that he gave up his virginity to the drunk blonde and the wonderful, hot, steamy romp that lasted more than 7 hours, when she wakes up, she'll probably have forgotten how she ended up in his bed, cuddling naked together, and be running for the hills.

It's not like he's some kind of desperate pervert that just simply picked her up from the club that she was drinking heavily in to go straight to his house, which thankfully his parents were overseas and his brother was over at his boyfriend's house, doing… things… of similar nature to what _she _and Sasuke did the previous night. Eww, the mental visuals are just… eww. No, Sasuke was not such a person. Actually, he went to the same club, also to drink his stress away, unrequited love and a complicated relationship can do that to a man, and he coincidentally bumped into her. What's a man to do when the object of their current obsession bumped into said man, wearing nothing but a halter dress that was as tight as a second skin, stopping at her mid-thigh and totally had no back? Gawk and drool of course. And what else is a man to do when said foxy blonde had a 'bedroom' vibe to her entire nature as she was totally wasted and dragged him to the dance floor, followed by an hour or so of body grinding in the middle of the stuffy and packed dance floor? Comply to her wishes of course. And what would happen if said sexy blonde asked him in the most sexy bedroom voice to 'continue somewhere else'? Bring her to one's house, duh! A man could only resist such a temptation for a short period of time. Of course this led to the 7-hour non-stop hot steamy smex that was written in the above passage.

Gawd, if there was ever a time he felt like a total asshole, this was the time when he felt like the worst asshole there ever lived. Oh, she is so going to hate him forever for this. Although, there was also a possessive part of him that is burning with rage and fury of jealousy. Does she do this with every guy she meets at the club? Is he just one of her many one-night-stands? Will she ever feel the same for him as he does for her? But then again, he was also in the wrong, wasn't he? He took advantage of a drunk _and_ he already had a girlfriend, a very annoying, clingy, _screeching_ pinkette of a girlfriend that treats him as a trophy boyfriend rather than a boyfriend she truly loves. It's official. He is in deep shit. Uchiha Sasuke was in seriously deep shit.

*Rustle*

Oh great, said blonde angel was waking up. Just pretend like everything is normal, yeah, that's what he should do.

'Uzumaki Naruko' started to rustle in her sleep as she felt a hand in her hair, still keeping her eyes closed. She had the weirdest dream that she had sex with the most unlikely person, _Uchiha Sasuke_, her so called nemesis. Her head was throbbing like it was threatening to explode at any minute. This was the worst case of a hangover she had ever had in her short life of 17 years. She swore she will never drink as much as she did yesterday, oh God, it was soooo not worth it. She tried to roll to the other side of the bed before she was stopped by a dead weight around her waist. Wait a second, bed? BED?! When the hell did she even get in a bed?! She never remembered even going home at all! Oh. My. God. In. Heaven. She slowly opened her eyes and all she saw was a NAKED pale muscular chest. Of a male. She looked down without moving her head and saw pale muscular arms wrapped securely and possessively around her waist. Shit. She did sleep with someone. She could _feel_ herself also naked under the maroon silk sheets. Double shit. She gave up her virginity while she was drunk, to a stranger no less. She is most definitely in deeeep shit. She slowly looked up only to be met with a pair of dark eyes looking down at her.

"Good morning." Sasuke calmly greeted, when his inner mind is contemplating how beautiful she looks right now.

She smiled at him a little warily and greeted back, "Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Killer headache though." She nervously replied.

"I'll get you some Advil." He told her as he moved to get the medicine, "The bathroom is that way if you need to go." He pointed to the conjoint ensuite.

She smiled at him, "Thanks"

"Hn." He got up out of bed and walked towards the dresser to grab a robe, all the while giving her a nude display of his backside.

Her eyes bugged out a little while he wasn't looking at her. Her mind a total mess, _'OMFGWTHHOLYCOW! I slept with UCHIHA SASUKE! While drunk off my arse~ Sakura is soooo going to butcher me when she finds out. Hmm, he has a very nice body, wonder if he models. FOCUS! I need to get out of here before TSUNADE-baa-chan butchers me first. OMG! What's the time? Where's the Versace dress I wore last night? AAARRRGH!!'_

Once he was out of the room, she practically bolted to the bathroom, picking up the black dress on the floor on the way there. She quickly put it on and fumbled in the pocket of the dress to find her phone. Great, it was already 9am. Her shoot was at 7, she missed it. Oh look, 85 missed calls, all from Tsunade. Oh! Here comes another call now. Tsunade is probably very pissed. She picked up the phone hesitantly and looked in the mirror in front of her, only to be even more shocked at how many hickeys littered her neck and chest, she turned around and saw many on her back and especially her lower back too. Great, more reason for her to be slowly killed with a blunt knife.

"Hello?" She nervously spoke into the phone, deep breath, 3… 2… 1.

"_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I TRIED TO CALL YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME LAST NIGHT? WHERE IS THE DRESS FROM THE PHOTO SHOOT YESTERDAY? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO WITH THE DRESS LAST NIGHT? WHY ARE YOU NOT EVEN HERE YET? YOU'RE 2 HOURS LATE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! EVERYONE IS ALREADY ON SET SINCE 6AM AND THE MODEL ISNT EVEN HERE YET! ARE YOU GOING TO COME HERE OR NOT???!!!" Tsunade screeched from the other line, Naruko had enough knowledge that she would get her ear chewed off, removed the phone away from her ear before Tsunade started screaming._

She sighed and waited for Tsunade's breathing to calm down before answering, "Baa-chan, I have the dress with me, I don't think I'll be able to come to the shoot today, I don't feel so great, besides I have to go _there_ today, I already told you yesterday that I wouldn't make it today. I'll get the dress cleaned and I'll send Tanaka-san to send it to you."

"… _Where are you now?"_

"Long story."

"_WHERE are you now?"_

"By the looks of it, Uchiha Mansion."

"_Pray tell me child, WHAT are you doing there?!" Tsunade gritted through her teeth._

"I spent the night here."

"_You didn't do anything stupid I hope."_

"Then don't hope."

_Tsunade sighed deeply, already knowing what her granddaughter have probably done,_ _"I'll call Tanaka to send a car and a change of clothing for you." After all, she knows her granddaughter well, this would_ _probably be the first time Naruko has done something stupid on the night before this particular date_ _every year._

"… Thanks baa-chan."

"_Nana, take care, ne?"_

"I will, baa-chan. Thanks."

"_I'll see you at home later."_

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye."_

Naruko hung up the phone, her heart feeling downcast. This was the first time since _that_ happened that she did something she regretted deeply. It's not like she didn't enjoy last night or at least what she remembered of it. It was because she did it with someone that was already dating. She made him cheat on Sakura, not that she was such a big fan of hers. Also that she gave up her virginity on such a stupid whim. She had wanted her first time to be special and to be with someone she really loved, it wasn't that she hated Sasuke or anything; it was just because Sasuke wasn't _him._ It's not like _he_ could have given her that experience now anyway, being gone and all. Last night was very different in comparison to what she did every year on the eve of this date. She would usually spend the entire night moping or drunk and moping with a chaperone or two to keep her from doing anything stupid. Last night, she ran off on her own. Last night she had slept with her 'nemesis', hot, wild, passionate, sex… no, it should be love making. Well, at least she doesn't feel as angsty as she usually does. She sighed as she began washing her face and proceeding to brush her teeth with a new toothbrush that was placed on the sink, she figured she could use it.

When she was done washing up, she walked back into Sasuke's room to find him waiting for her on the bed with a glass of water and a small white pill along with a tray of breakfast foods.

"You didn't need to do that." She told him.

"You shouldn't eat medicine on an empty stomach." He bluntly replied.

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head by habit, "Thanks", she said as she sat down on the large bed.

The two of them ate in silence, before Naruko decided to break it, "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

Sasuke looked up from his plate and gave her a quizzical look, "It was no trouble."

"Umm… I called for someone to pick me up, so they should be here soon." She said warily.

"You didn't need to do that; I usually drive to school anyway."

"Oh, umm… it's just… well, I usually take a shower in the morning and… my uniform's at home." She lied.

"Hn. Alright."

They both went back to their silent breakfast. When they were done, he gave her the pill and they heard a car honking outside. Sasuke looked out the window before looking back at her, "Your ride is here."

"Oh, thanks." She smiled.

He led her downstairs to the front door and opened it for her.

"Thanks for your hospitality." She politely bowed.

"Hn. I'll see you at school."

"… Yeah, see you at school." She nervously chuckled.

She waved goodbye to him as she entered the car. He waved back as they drove off. Why did he get the feeling that something was off about her this morning?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke walked into the classroom quietly. He figured if _she_ was going to act as if nothing happened, so be it. He didn't need more unnecessary problems in his life, especially not a scandal. The first one to spot him was his girlfriend. Oh great, he has to deal with her now, if his hangover headache wasn't enough, Sakura just had to come into the picture as well.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning darling~" She screeched.

"Sakura, please don't shout, you're giving me a migraine." He rubbed his aching temples.

"Are you alright baby?" She fussed over him.

"First off, don't call me that. Secondly, no, I'm not alright, I have a killer headache, so stop shouting." He sighed as he took a seat.

"Did you go drinking last night, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes."

"You should have just stayed home and rested then." She pouted.

"Hn." He ignored her as the bell rung.

Everyone took their seats as their silver-haired teacher came in to the classroom.

"Oh my God! It's the apocalypse!~ Kakashi-sensei is **on time**!" A boy with red triangular tattoos on his cheeks joked.

Kakashi-sensei glared at him and the boy visibly flinched. "Shut up Kiba, unless you want to fail my class even more."

"Jeez, sensei, I was just joking. No need to get your panties in a twist." He pouted.

"FYI, I'm not in such a great mood this morning, so if you would please keep your jokes to yourself, it would be much appreciated." He sighed.

"Sleep on the couch?" A long platinum-blonde girl asked cheekily.

"For the next month, Ino." Their teacher moped.

"Man, Iruka-sensei sure is a tough cookie." She joked.

"Don't remind me." He sighed, "Anyway, roll time." He changed topics as he started to call out names.

"… Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Present."

"Uzumaki Naruko?"

"She's excused from school today." A long-haired brunette boy with pale eyes answered.

"Why? Is she…" He trailed off, "Ah, _it_'s today." He remembered.

"Yes." He replied his teacher.

"Thank you Neji. Alright, let's continue with the lesson."

Sasuke frowned, _it_? What was going on? She was at his house this morning. She had even said she'll meet him at school later. Neji and Kakashi-sensei seemed to already know what was going on too. He wanted to know what was going on, and he will do everything to find out!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

During first break, Sasuke walked up to Neji's desk and hovered over him.

Neji raised an eyebrow at him, "Is there something you want or are you just going to stand there glaring at me?"

"Why isn't she here today?"

"She?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"I'm afraid I don't." He challenged.

"Uzumaki Naruko. Why is she excused from school today?"

"Personal reasons that you do not need to affiliate yourself with." Neji frowned.

"Why do you want to know, Uchiha?" The redhead sitting beside Neji asked.

"Sabaku." Sasuke glared at the redhead. "Why I want to know is none of your concern."

"In that case, we are not obliged to tell you Uchiha." He snapped.

"Gaara, no need to be hostile." Neji told the redhead. Neji turned to the raven "But seriously Uchiha, I thought you hated her guts, why do you need to know her personal issues?"

Sasuke visibly flinched, "Who said I hated her? She seemed fine this morning so I want to know why she isn't here." He blurted out, realizing his mistake he clamped his mouth shut with his hand, eyes widened all the while.

"This morning?" Gaara growled.

"What do you mean this morning?" Neji asked him, worry etching his pale face.

"I… just saw her this morning." He lied.

"You were with her since last night weren't you?" Neji accused him.

"N-no! I just happened to see her this morning." He stammered.

"Oh my God, you slept with her." Neji whispered.

Gaara angrily rose from his seat and grabbed Sasuke by the collar, "You took advantage of her while she was in that state?!" He gritted through his teeth.

"I knew we forgot to do something yesterday." Neji sighed, "I thought there would be someone who could take care of her. Last we saw her she was still with Tsunade-hime, ne Gaara?" Neji asked the redhead.

"She probably ran off on her own and went to get wasted." Gaara sighed.

"So she does this all the time?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"What's it to you Uchiha? You in love with her or something?" Gaara challenged.

Sasuke visibly flinched, both Gaara and Neji noticed it though. "Not my point." He glared at the two.

Gaara smirked at his reaction.

Neji sighed and answered him, "Yes, she gets wasted every year on the 14th of February and gets all depressed and cries in bed all day on the 15th. It's a tradition that started for her since 3 years ago. Although I thought it's weird that everyone in the bars let her drink as much as she wants, when she is still, until today, a minor." He shook his head.

"…Why?" Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that. It's way too personal. If you want to know, you should be asking her." Gaara answered for him.

"Gaara's right." Neji added, "If you want to know you'll have to ask her in person."

"You really like her don't you?" Gaara smirked at the fuming Uchiha.

"No Gaara, he doesn't like her." Neji butted in, Gaara gave him a quizzical look for the comment before Neji smirked and continued, "He's _in love_ with her."

Sasuke fumed off, stomping his way out of the classroom, embarrassed, scratch that, Uchiha's do not get embarrassed, _pissed off_ that someone like Hyuuga Neji, someone who didn't know him at all, could read him like a book, so easily.


End file.
